Because of her
by locurabella
Summary: OneShot, based off a song. R & R please!


Ever since childhood, Nathan and Lucas have been best friends. They grew up together, went to Tree Hill High together, and even attended Duke University following after. Nathan was Lucas' best man for his wedding; nothing could rip them apart…or at least that was what Nathan thought.

"Nathan. Hey. What is it that you wanted to tell me? You sounded anxious on the phone," Lucas said, as he sat down on the stool next to his best friend since childhood. Nathan sighed, more restless than he was earlier after he had called Lucas to meet him at the local bar they usually attend every weekend.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. Bartender, could I get to two whiskeys, please?" Nathan asked, as he turned his attention back to Lucas.

"Alright, what's this about?" Lucas asked, examining Nathan's peculiar behavior.

"Remember the girl I've been talking to you about?" Nathan asked, tapping his fingers on his legs nervously.

"Yeah, are you finally going to tell me her name?" Lucas chuckled.

"I think I may be in love," Nathan said shortly. Lucas stared at him shocked, but quickly smiled; Nathan wasn't the type that ever fell in love. He was more a player.

"That's great-"

"But she's married," Nathan finished, staring at his drink being handed to him.

"Wow…you definitely didn't tell that detail," Lucas replied stunned.

"I couldn't. Lucas, when I'm with her, she makes me feel like a better person. She brightens my world, but what about her husband?" Nathan asked. Lucas drank some of his drink, and set the drink back on the bar.

"Sucks for the guy then," Lucas replied. Nathan gazed at Lucas surprised by his response.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, you have been with this girl for what? Four months? Don't you think that she still loves her husband after all the time she has spent with you? I have to say though, I never thought of you as the type of guy to get into affairs," Lucas said. Nathan looked away, then back at Lucas.

"I know. I never thought this would happen either, but her husband. What about him? What type of relationship is this? Every other day spent in secret, behind his back?" Nathan asked, leaning forward onto the bar.

"In my opinion, you should stay with her. Fight for her. It's you and her, not him. Not all three of you can win. Like they say, love conquers all. Unless he's ok with type of threesome," Lucas replied with a chuckle. Nathan sighed once more after his forced smile, but he was getting frustrated.

"_You_ should not be telling me what to do," Nathan said looking away from Lucas.

"Calm down, Nate. I know how you feel. Love is a great feeling. Like Haley and I, we love each other, and I couldn't be happier," Lucas answered as he stared down at his wedding ring.

"But you don't know who the guy is," Nathan said turning his gaze back to Lucas, who was still staring at his wedding ring.

"Is it her husband what's stopping you? Nathan, you have always been a fighter. I have never seen you quit anything in your life. Are you going to lose her to a guy that she doesn't even love anymore?" Lucas asked. Nathan remained silent, processing Lucas' words.

"This is stupid anyways. I should end it. She's not worth it," Nathan said reluctantly while hiding the hint of sadness.

"Are you really about to give up?" Lucas asked even more surprised. He has never seen Nathan like this before- a quitter.

"But you don't know who this guy is," Nathan said while once more tapping his fingers on his leg.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Fight for her. Nathan, I never seen you so intrigued with any woman since her. I was beginning to think you didn't have a heart," Lucas teased, as Nathan slightly smiled.

"I know, but-you should not be telling what to do. This affair is killing me enough. I do not need your advice" Nathan said frustrated, though controlled his anger by breathing out heavily.

"Here's your next round," the bartender said as he took away the previous drinks. Lucas thanked him while Nathan gripped onto his new drink.

"Not only that, but it's not easy for me to say this," Nathan said in low tone. Lucas turned to Nathan, grasping his drink.

"Say what?" Lucas asked.

"I've been sleeping with your wife," Nathan answered shamefully, followed by looking down to his drink. Once the sentence spread from Nathan's lips, Lucas dropped his drink. The glass shattering onto the floor echoed the lonely bar.

"…What?" Lucas asked stunned, hoping what he heard was false.

"I've been sleeping with your wife for the last four months," Nathan repeated himself, almost in the verge of tears at the horrified facial expression Lucas had.

"No…I don't believe you…How could you?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Lucas-"

"So all this time when she went to her 'trips,' it was to be with _you_?" Lucas asked more spiteful.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. But you're always gone, and one day it happened, then it kept happening. Along the way Lucas, we fell in love" Nathan explained as Lucas looked away in anger.

"You're sorry?! And it's my fault?! She's my wife, and you're my best friend! You're practically my brother!" Lucas shouted with a hateful glare.

"Lucas…I, I made a mistake," Nathan stuttered ashamed. Lucas looked down to the floor, then back at Nathan.

"Only God can forgive you. Damn it Nathan, you ruined everything! Didn't you son of a bitches ever think of me? All this time, you two were fucking in my bed, my house! The house I work my ass off to buy for her! My wife, Haley" Lucas shouted out. At this point, the few men that were in the bar turned their attention to Lucas and Nathan.

"Lucas," Nathan said softly, feeling even guiltier than ever.

"No Nathan, you fucked up, both of you did, and all along I thought I was happy, but it was a lie. A fucking lie! I hope you and that skank are happy, because both of you disgust me," Lucas said with venom, swiftly walking away from the bar.

**Flashback:**

"This is wrong Nathan," Haley said, lying next to Nathan, after another of their 'nights.'

"I know, but I can't stop seeing you. I need you to be with me, and I know you need me too. I think I'm in love with you, Haley," Nathan said sincerely. Haley looked up at him stunned, but she felt the exact same toward him. She lifted her head towards Nathan and kissed him lightly.

"But I'm married to Lucas. Your best friend," Haley sadly said after the kiss, holding onto Nathan, as he swung his arm over her shoulder.

"I know," he said in the same tone, followed by kissing her on the forehead.

**End.**

"Lucas, hold up!" Nathan shouted, running away from the bar to catch up with Lucas. He ran to the parking lot, where Lucas stood next to his car.

"You know what hurts the most about this Nathan? I lost two people today," Lucas said as he turned around to face Nathan. His eyes locked with Nathan; his eyes turning a dark type of blue, but showing the expression of hurt, pain and anger.

"I didn't-"

"Don't interrupt me! I lost a friend since childhood, and Haley. The women I loved, I ever **truly** loved," Lucas said coldly.

"We…" Nathan couldn't say more. Lucas had every single reason to be angry with him and Haley. He betrayed their friendship. He did this.

"I hate both of you. And if there is any dignity between the two of you, stay the fuck away from me," Lucas answered as stepping into his car. Nathan stared at him, and shortly Lucas rolled down his window, looking now hurt than angry.

"Both of you are dead to me now," Lucas said bitterly, and drove away. Nathan watched him drive off, and fell to his knees on the hard cement.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…" he said pained.

"I lost my best friend by temptation…"

"All because of her…"

**The End.**


End file.
